Beyond the Fourth Wall
by IkutosGirl
Summary: What would happen if the Yu-Gi-Oh world were to collide with ours? Complete mass chaos...sorta. Watch the Yu-Gi-Oh cast attempt to fit in with the rest of us, and fail miserably. T for language, sexual ref., and insanity. *Collab with Nereni Chan*
1. So It Begins

Ugh. New Haven High School. NOT the high-school of choice, but of course, I'm sent here. Thank goodness I'm not alone…I guess. My friends, Arcana, Whisper, and Michelle are here too. Arcana's my crazy, psychotic twin…so we think. Whisper's just…er, Whisper. And you _could _say that Michelle is the normal one in our little group, but I'm not, because she's not either. So here we are, entering freshman orientation. How fun.

"Hey, Roxy! I see Nikki!" Arcana alerted me, punching me multiple times on the arm.

"Ouch! Can we do this with less punching?"

"…No." Well that's nice.

"How about the others? You know our _other_ friends- the ones who hang with Nikki?" I asked.

…oh yeah I forgot to say they were here too- my bad.

"I didn't forget!" Arcana defended herself, pouting. I glanced at Whisper who shrugged. Great help she was.

"Hi Nikki!" Whisper and I waved as we caught her attention.

"Hey!" she called back.

"I'm glad we found her." Michelle said, finally talking "I was beginning to worry I was going to be stuck with y- I mean we would be the only ones from our school here."

"Nice save." Whisper muttered under her breath. I smirked as Nikki came over with the others.

"Nikki!" I yelped as she practically tackled me. I hugged her back.

The disappointment was clear in the others' eyes. For once I had claimed the coveted first hug. But of course, none of this mattered once they were given some attention.

"Hey Roxy, Arcana, Whisper, Michelle." Nikki said with a smile as she hugged the others one by one. We said hi to our friends that had approached with Nikki: Blake, Spencer, Heath and Grace. We hugged Grace as well; this time Whisper getting the first hug, resulting in epic pouting from the rest of us.

"I was beginning to think you left me out to dry." she stated, crossing her arms.

"Not at all~" I said with a smile, but on the inside I knew this was going to be the most boring year ever.

**YUGI**

"I'm still wondering why we're not at Domino High School." Joey muttered to me as we walked towards the high school we had to go to.

"_Yami, I'm not really sure if _I'm_ the main character or if _you_ are…" _I thought to him, concerned. We had been going on with this argument for the most part of our trip, and sadly, I wasn't listening to Joey.

"_Shut up!" _Yami snapped_ "Of course you're the main character. After all the show is called __**YUGI-**__Oh!"_  
_ "But you're the one with all the fan girls, and even Tea likes you more than me!" _I replied truthfully.  
"_So what?"_ Yami stated_ "After all, I wouldn't be here if I couldn't possess your weak, fragile, and let's not forget short, body."_Unfortunately, for the most part, it was true…except for the weak and fragile part, I resented that. _  
"But I feel so unimportant, I'm like as important as Ryou! And everyone knows he isn't even a main character!" _I thought back.

"…_That's not a bad thing." _Yami said tartly _"I mean _NEVER _say that- I have two reasons, one: You're not British and two: You don't drink tea." _Yami said, obviously not wanting to state that, but having no other comparison.

For a second I felt like giggling. Unintentionally Yami had said that all unimportant people drank tea and were British. Of course, it wasn't that funny and my mind turned back to the conversation.

"_You could've just said that at least I wasn't as bad as Tristan or Joey," _I admitted _"But anyways, thanks Yami, you're right, I feel better now!"_ I thought back happily

I turned to Joey who was glaring at me. I felt like something might've slipped my mind while I was talking to Yami. "What?" I asked.

"Um lemme see, ONE: I don't drink tea either, TWO: You weren't listening to me and THREE: I'm _much_ better than Tristan!" Joey said angrily.

"What? I didn't say that…" I said sheepishly.

"Yeah right- you were talking out loud the whole time!" he said grumpily. Blood rushed up to my face as I realized I could've been. Yami's laughter reverberated inside my head.

"_Why didn't you tell me?" _I asked angrily.

If Yami could've shrugged, he would have, right now. _"The thought didn't occur to me." _He said simply. I sighed as we approached the auditorium- it was packed and poorly decorated if you ask me. Tables were placed everywhere as if it was a cafeteria and various foods and drinks were to the side. In the front of the room was a small stage. Guys and girls alike were chatting lively and laughing.

"_Spssh, nice place."_ Yami said

"_I think its okay." _I said honestly

"…_Okay," _he said _"this year seems eventful."_

"Nice…" Joey said, looking at a girl passing by. Turning away from Joey, I averted my gaze to a random different place.

"NOT now." I muttered looking around for a table to sit at.

"Hey! Yugi! Joey!" a familiar voice...Tea!

"Tea!" Joey said waving back- Tea was smiling and Tristan was next to her.

We walked over to the table they sat at and Tea hugged both me and Joey while Tristan laughed and poked Joey with a joke he had told.

"Yugi, you're here," Tea said "I'm really glad." she said with a smile

"…Me too…" I said.

"Yo, Yugi short as ever I see." Tristan joked.

"Hey Tristan." I said

"You know- I think I saw Malik, Ryou and Kaiba somewhere…" he said, unsure.

"Really? Cool, we'll have to see later."

"_Ryou is here? That can't be good; he may have the Millennium Ring! We must seize hi-!"_

"_Shut up, Yami! We'll do all your 'seizing' later, but for now, I'm at school."_ I argued with Yami, and just barely caught onto what Tea was saying now.

"Well we kinda have to talk later, but I'm still confused why we're here…" Tea said as a man walked up to a microphone on the stage I had seen earlier.

"Attention students…" Blah, blah, blah. This could be either the most boring or the most exciting year yet…

**Roxy**

"…Welcome to New Haven High School freshmen orientation!" The principal announced. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah- ugh.

The guys laughed as Heath made a hand puppet mimicking the principal talking. Grace and Nikki talked and rolled their eyes every few minutes. Arcana was joking around with Michelle and Whisper was standing idly by. I looked at my black sneakers, not knowing what else to do. I rubbed my head, adjusting my headband- which I occasionally add wolf ears to- and looked up as something- or someone- caught my attention.

_No…_ I thought with disbelief.

The person who had caught my attention was a short boy with spiky, multicolored hair. _Very _spiky hair. I looked around, seeing if anyone else had noticed. There were two guys with him and a girl too. Whoa, this… was weird.

"Arcana…ARCANA!" I practically shouted as I got her attention.

"Huh, yeah?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Omygosh…I dunno how to tell you this but I _swore_ I saw Yugi"

"Ohhh, you're not supposed to swear" Heath said.

"Shut up Heath." I snapped as I watched Arcana's eyes turn wide with surprise as she saw him too.

"." she said "It _is_ them…or a really good cosplayer…never mind that doesn't exist." She said quickly with an afterthought.

"What?" Whisper asked; she hated being 'left out'.

"Look." I said pointing to the boy.

"No way..." Whisper breathed.

"Total yes way." I said with shock.

I have a feeling this will be an exciting year…


	2. Curses, Foiled Again!

**ARCANA**

It was them; they were really here!

"Oh my gosh, there's Yugi, and Tea, and Joey, and…Tristan…why was he here?" I pointed at the group's heads one by one as I said their names out loud.

I had to admit though, I was slightly peeved that Tristan was here. I mean, he was kind of weird…

"Arcana! Why are you so mean to Tristan?" Roxy asked; she thought he was funny, which also peeved me.

"He believes that one day card games will be played on motorcycles! How ridiculous is that?" I argued.

Whisper sighed. "You guys! Stop fighting about something so stupid!" She yelled at us as quietly as she could, but that wasn't very quiet.

"Shut up!" Nikki whispered at all of us harshly.

We all looked at her, shocked, and averted our gazes to somewhere other than Nikki's cold glare.

I noticed Roxy staring at Yugi and the others.

"Roxy, you can't go down there." I warned her. "We would get in trouble."

Roxy nodded and we all sat straight in our seats, waiting anxiously for the lecture to end.

**YAMI**

I yawned loudly as we walked out of the front doors of the high school. Yugi had fallen asleep halfway through the Principal's long speech. Joey warned me that Yugi could get in trouble for sleeping so I managed to possess his body- I mean take control.

It had been boring, and half of it was gibberish to me, but I managed to pass the time by counting the square tiles on the roof of the building; I made it all the way to 1,327.

"So…does anyone know where our dorms are?" Joey asked, catching my attention.

"Joey!" Tea yelled at him and had a disappointed look on her face. "You were supposed to be paying attention!"

"Tea, I think you're the only one who did…" Tristan defended Joey but trailed off as she glared daggers at him.

"The point is, is that the Principal told us where our dorms are!" Tea announced, holding her hands on her hips.

"That's great," I interjected. "Where are they?"

Tea gulped and laughed nervously. "Well about that…I know the Principal _did_ mention them but I forgot what he said exactly…" Tea explained, laughing nervously again.

We all bit our tongues, trying our best not to lash out at her. I sighed and patted Tea on the back. She looked up at me and smiled, and I began to walk in a random direction.

"Yugi, where are you goi-?"

"Let's go this way!" I declared and quickened my pace, holding my fist in the air above my head.

Everyone followed me and we began to laugh and talk as we made our way towards who-knows-where. After about 45 minutes of pointless walking we figured we should ask for directions. While the others sat on a bench trying not to act completely clueless I found a contraption that water came out of. Apparently it was safe to drink from so I took a sip from it.

I had just turned around and taken my first step back to the gang when- BAM.

"Oh my, I'm very sor- Yugi?" Ryou cried in shock.

Malik was snickering to himself. Ryou's mouth was agape. I wasn't sure what to do so I just stood there. Suddenly Ryou had a distant look in his eyes. He looked like he was thinking very hard and started muttering to himself.

"No…I don't want to…I am not…" Suddenly Ryou began to yell. "...Do it yourself!...No that's not what I meant!...sorry…"

Malik and I were staring at Ryou strangely when he finally noticed our worried expressions. He looked confused, but then it seemed like some type of realization had hit him and he blushed.

"P-please ignore what just happened." Ryou pleaded and I nodded.

I thought about what I should do. What was that saying again? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer? It made sense, so I decided to just go with it.

"Ryou, why don't you come with me and the others for awhile? We're on our way to the dorms, too." I asked, trying my best to sound cheerful.

"Hey, what about me?" Malik pouted and I sighed.

"You can come too." I muttered and Malik and Ryou followed me back to the others.

The others had eyed Ryou and Malik suspiciously, but didn't say anything as we made our way over to a random group of girls. They looked like knowledgeable people, and sane ones at that.

"Hello," I called and tapped one of the girls on the shoulder. "Could you give me and my friends some dire-?"

"Kyah!" The girl screamed as she turned to face me.

"What was that for?" Joey yelled. "I'm deaf now!"

The girl completely ignored Joey and was tugging at her friends' clothes, trying to get their attention. They seemed annoyed but then they saw me and the others and…yeah…they screamed…again.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" One of the girl's friends screamed. "It's really you! Hi my name is Whisper!"

"I'm Roxy!~" Another girl yelled happily, making sure to hug me, and then stuck out her tongue at Whisper.

The third friend looked at us all suspiciously. "I'm Michelle, but please don't touch me because I don't know you." She sighed and broke out into a smile and started giggling with her friends.

I noticed how the girl I had asked for directions was just staring at something. I followed her gaze and I honestly felt like…what had Yugi called it…ah, yes; facepalming.

"Ryou!~" The girl cried as she raced towards Ryou and hugged him.

"W-what are you-?" Ryou began to ask but then his features sharpened. "Doing? Let go of me at once!"

**BAKURA**

"Bakura? Even better!" The girl cried ecstatically as she…snuggled me.

I shoved her away forcefully and dusted off my shirt. You would think she would be saddened from the gesture, but _no_, she was bragging to her friends how 'THE Bakura had shoved me'. Honestly, what was wrong with her; and not just her, all of them? And how did they even know who all of us are? Something strange is going on he-.

"Bakura! Have you come to steal my Millennium Puzzle again?" The Pharaoh asked me in his ever-so-annoying voice.

"No." I said calmly.

The Pharaoh opened his mouth as if to yell at me again, but then closed it, looking puzzled. I wouldn't be surprised if he had thought I was going to actually say 'yes'.

"I _do_ however have an idea that could entertain us all." I said to the Pharaoh, being vague.

"And what is it?" The Pharaoh asked cautiously.

"I think we should duel each other, you know, for fun." I offered, and the Pharaoh eyed me.

"_Oh please, Bakura. Yugi and the Pharaoh aren't dumb enough to actually fall for this."_ Ryou chided in my head.

The Pharaoh was silent, but then he lost a few inches and happily replied, "Sure!"

"_What was that Ryou?"_

"…" Ryou had no response, but I could swear that he was ashamed of his friend's incompetence.

"Alright then. We will duel, but first we need to find the dorms…." I trailed off.

You know, after all of this we _still_ hadn't managed to find those Ra-damned dorms! It was a frustrating thought, at the very least.

"I'll show them to you guys." Michelle offered as the other girls attempted to bore holes through her skull with their eyes.

"That would be super special awesome!" Yugi exclaimed.

Michelle looked at him strangely but then continued. "Alright well the dorms are actually right there." She then pointed at the giant high rise building behind us.

"Thanks!" Yugi cried excitedly again, completely oblivious to the fact that he had just embarrassed himself.

Michelle looked like she wanted to say something, but then changed her mind and began to walk towards the dorms as the rest of us followed her.

*-.-.-*

We all had been pretty amazed by the size of the dorms. Apparently who we lived with was pre-arranged. The groups were Joey, Tea, and Nikki and Heath (whoever they were); Tristan, Spencer, Blake, and Grace (once again, who?); Kaiba, Arcana, Roxy, and the Pharaoh (thank Ra I wasn't stuck with him…and that Arcana girl); and finally Whisper, Malik, Katrina, and me.

We decided to duel in the Pharaoh's room since there was some decent air conditioning. I wasted no time discussing the rules with the Pharaoh.

"Since we want this to be fun for everyone, how about everybody puts their favorite card in your deck?" I asked and everyone agreed eagerly.

The choices were typical: Yugi picked the Dark Magician, Tristan picked Cyber Commander, Joey chose Flame Swordsman, and Tea decided on the Magician of Faith. The girls also joined in, besides Michelle who didn't play Duel Monsters: Whisper chose Harpie Lady 1, Arcana picked Dark Magician Girl, and Roxy used Fairy Archer.

Everyone added their cards to the deck, but of course right when they did their souls were sealed into their cards.

"Bakura, I should have known this was a trick!" The Pharaoh seethed, forced to duel me in Yugi's place.

I laughed. "Yes, you should have, but you didn't so the duel shall commence!" And with that we began our duel.

Ironically, the Pharaoh had every card chosen by his friends on the field, excluding both Tristan and Tea, who had been sent to the graveyard. But none of that mattered anymore; I had the card that would win this duel in my hand!

"I activate Change of Heart!" I declared as I laid down the magic card. "This card allows me to take possession of one of your monsters for one turn!"

Ryou looked up at me from the field, entrapped in his favorite card.

"Hey Bakura, don't forget to pick a strong one, and it has to be a girl too!" Ryou called and I stared at him confused.

"Why are you even helping me?" I asked.

Ryou had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Because, chicks dig bad guys!" He called again.

It was strange, seeing Ryou act like this, but I decided it would benefit me later anyways.

"Alright then, I pick…the Dark Magician Girl!"

**ARCANA**

"…and so then I was like 'no way', and he said 'yes way. Then I started laughing and-." I was talking to Roxy when Whisper interrupted us.

"Hey, Arcana shut up! Bakura chose you!" Whisper screamed at me from 2 monster spaces away.

I stood frozen in place. "Up until now, I've wanted to destroy the world…it's not a very pleasing thought anymore, though."

I had just finished talking when suddenly Ryou grabbed me and starting dragging me to Bakura's side of the field. Normally, I would have been thrilled by Ryou holding me, but now, not so much.

"Yami, you have the Millennium Puzzle! Get us out of here with it!" I screamed.

"Millennium Puzzle? Oh yeah, I completely forgot it could do that!" Yami said and began laughing as the puzzle started to glow brightly.

And then, we were back in the dorm, safe and sound. Everyone sighed a breath of relief as we stretched our arms and legs. Roxy walked up to Yami.

"What is it?" He asked.

Roxy raised her fist and punched him in the arm. "Nothing, I just wanted to do that." And with that Roxy walked over to Bakura, repeated the action, and plopped onto a bed.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired!" I piped in and also laid down in a bed.

Everyone nodded and we decided it was time to just _relax_.


	3. Millennium What Now?

**ROXY**

We were safe and okay….for the time being. Arcana was lounging on the bed, Whisper wondering about what the hell had just happened, and me? I'm just pissed that I didn't punch Yami and Bakura any harder….then again, I didn't exactly want to get hurt…maybe it was for the better. I averted my gaze from someone other than Yami, that smexy Pharaoh beast-

"Uh, what the hell happened?" Michelle asked, snapping me out of my somewhat dirty thoughts.

"We dueled." Bakura explained, emotionless.

"…Oh." Michelle said, sitting down on the bed next to Arcana.

The silence was so awkward- it was _killing_me. I looked around, twiddling my thumbs.

"I'm bored." Joey said, breaking the short silence.

"Hi 'Bored', my name is 'Better Than You'." Bakura replied mockingly.

I swore I thought I saw Arcana swoon in the background. I rolled my eyes and everyone started talking amongst themselves. I smiled and walked over to where Whisper, Arcana and Michelle were chatting.

"….and then he _pushed me away!_" Arcana was saying with a wide grin on her face- to everyone's dismay.

"So who do you like Michelle?" Arcana asked, changing the subject.

"Nobody, all of you guys are crazy." She said, crossing her arms.

"Suit yourself," Arcana muttered. "Hey Roxy! So…who do you like?" She asked.

Heat filled my face as I looked away. "Nobody." I said.

"….Okay!" Arcana said nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes- she would never understand.

"…and I also like Yami!" She said with a grin. Now _that_bothered me.

Apparently it also bothered Tea because she was glaring at her… possibly because she likes Yami too…wait… _duh._

She looked rather bored…well actually, not really, because she was drooling over Yami, ugh. But I felt bad; she was surrounded by guys, or a better word could be idiots. I turned to Arcana and the others.

"We should invite Tea over here." I suggested.

"NO" Whisper growled.

"That's _all_ the clearance I needed- hey Tea, come over here!" I said, calling her over.

"What's so bad about her?" Michelle asked. Arcana and Whisper opened their mouths to speak, but then Tea sat down next to us and smiled.

"Your name is Roxy, right?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, why?" I asked.

"Yami asked."

"Really?" I asked with a blush.

"Yeah, he said something about you being the most normal out of the group… " She said, recalling the conversation.

"Oh how flattering- HEY!" I said with a frown.

Tea smiled again. "Anyways, I'm Tea G-"

"I know." I replied quickly.

"Okaay and your names are…?" She asked the others.

"Michelle."

"Arcana."

"Whisper."

"Okay!" Tea said with a smile. Honestly you would think after hanging out with idiots (plus, not to mention they're guys) would make her a little less sane.

**-meantime *normal POV*—-**

Joey looked at Tristan and Yami. "'Betcha I can get one of those girls right now."

"I'd like to see you try." Tristan challenged.

"…and fail? No thank you." Bakura said and with that, his hair turned visibly less spiky.

Ryou looked slightly shocked, but caught on quickly. "Do you like any of them for real?" He asked.

Joey opened his mouth, thought better of it and nodded. Yami sighed- they really didn't understand. He continued to stare at the box with people in it…were they using Millennium Items?

"Come on!" Tristan urged.

"O-okay" Joey said and walked over to Arcana who glared daggers at him and promptly changed direction to Whisper.

"Hi I'm Joey." He said smoothly and winked at her.

"Hi, want to get hurt?" Whisper asked.

He frowned and walked over to Roxy, completely ignoring Michelle.

"Hi I-"

"Joey, I know." She said, turning around and smiling.

"Come on and sit next to me, and by the way I'm Roxy." She offered, moving over. Joey sat down and Tea rolled her eyes- these guys sure were clueless. He turned around and winked at Tristan and the others and Tristan gave him a thumbs up.

"You're so cute." Roxy said.

"Really?" Joey asked, hope rising.

"Yeah, in fact, you remind me exactly of my golden retriever that I left back at home."

Joey's smile turned upside-down and Tristan let out a large snort, Yami barely concealing his laughter and Ryou close to tears.

Joey walked back to the guys, defeated "No more girls for me." he muttered.

**ROXY**

I frowned; what was up with them? I shrugged and noticed Whisper suddenly take on a spaced out expression. What was wrong with her? Oh no, did she think she was a god-moder again?

"Whisper…do you possibly have _physic powers?"_ Joey asked with amazement.

Whisper glared "What in the hell made you think that? I was staring at the ceiling!"

"Oh…" I said, slightly surprised. "I was about to say you were acting like a god-moder."

Whisper glared at me and I turned away.

"My name is Shadi!"

What the heck? I turned around and saw a mysterious looking person talking to Arcana. The whole room was quiet.

"Arcana, take this, you will need it…" He said, giving her…something? I couldn't see it very well, but it was definitely shiny.

"What about me?" Whisper whined loudly- of course.

"In due time, due time…" he said fading away. What the hell? I hope I haven't accidently taken any weed…

**YAMI**

"…What just happened?" Joey asked. I was wondering the same thing.

I glared. This kind of thing doesn't just happen, well, apparently it does, but seriously?

Arcana was sort of in shock, but then she snapped out of it. "...Is this a Millennium Item? Oh my gosh... What does it do?"

I frowned "Well it's obviously the Millennium Scale... It's not one of the better Items but..."

"-But nothing! I don't care, just tell me what it does already!" she cried impatiently.

"Okay!" I said, crossing my arms "Well I know that it weighs a person's heart against the feather of Ma'at. If the feather is weighed down by a person's sins they will fall into the depths of the shadows forever."

There was silence and then Roxy said "If everyone was able to type down a face, this is what it would look like…" She grabbed the paper nearest to her, drew on it and showed it to everyone. "This: O_O"

"…Still, you must be careful! The wielder of _any_ Millennium Item is constantly tempted by the darkness in their hearts!"

Roxy coughed, and I think I heard a "Bakura", and she coughed again. What was up with these people nowadays?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Arcana muttered, annoyed.

Michelle had a 'WTF' look on her face. "I'm out" She announced and left.

I guess insanity isn't for everyone…

Whisper looked rather annoyed, she probably wanted one. Roxy had her arms crossed. Her eyes were averting everyone's gazes. She appeared indifferent but I could tell she was envious, wanting one too.

I looked at Arcana, gazing at the Scale and I could tell there was simply too much temptation…


	4. Oops, Bye Edward

**YAMI**

Things had died down and there was almost no excitement left. Everyone had retreated to their own dorms to sleep and talk amongst themselves. Arcana had left soon after everyone, explaining that she wanted some alone time with her Millennium Item, so she went for a walk. In the end only myself and Roxy were left in the dorm.

"Arcana is strong though; as are all of my friends. The only people who had ever fallen into temptation with the Millennium Items in their possession were Bakura, Malik, and Pegasus. Then again that was half of the wielders right there…"

I hadn't noticed I had been rambling out loud. Roxy's eyes were trained on me in annoyance.

She seemed especially peeved as she glared at me. "Yami, please, do me a favor and shut up." She snapped.

I was about to defend myself when Bakura appeared outside the window. Yeah…

"Pharaoh, I will give you a fair warning! Evil is near and it won't show any mercy upon you and your friend's pitiful souls!" With that Bakura cackled madly with laughter.

I was slightly disturbed by his behavior; this was even more weird than usual for him. Bakura looked satisfied with his message and dropped himself from the window.

Me and Roxy were left with 'WTF' faces and we asked in unison, "What the hell just happened?"

Not a second after we had questioned Bakura's mentality someone came banging on our door. I rushed over to it and turned the doorknob. Panting like crazy, Whisper grabbed my collar and yanked me towards her. It was a bit too close for comfort.

"Tell me….where…Bakura…is!" She yelled at me taking gasps between each word.

Roxy called from across the room. "You just missed him, so you can leave now." Was that jealousy in her voice?

Whisper ignored Roxy and walked into the room, sitting down to catch her breath. As Whisper panted again Michelle came running into the doorway. She glared at Whisper, seething.

"Why did I have to follow you if you were only going on a goose chase!" She turned her back on us leaving again.

We all stared after her, but let it go. Whisper wasted no time beginning her complaining.

"Damn that Bakura, he leaves, slamming the door in my face, without a glance whatsoever. I've been chasing him all around the dorm's building!" Whisper seemed exasperated as she finished her sentence.

She glanced around the room and suddenly confusion covered her face. "Where's Arcana?" She asked.

"She said she was going for a walk." I said, shrugging.

Whisper's face contorted in anger. "What was going through your mind when you let her leave with the Millennium Scale? Wait; don't answer that, because there was nothing!"

Whisper seethed with anger and she grabbed Roxy and me and pulled us with her to the door.

"What are you doing now?" Roxy asked, genuinely curious.

Whisper scoffed. "Isn't it obvious? We're going to go find Arcana."

**WHISPER**

"Please!"

"No."

"_Please!_"

"No!"

I pouted and glared at Joey. I had been begging for everyone to come with me. Unfortunately, it had all come down to 'I'll only go if Joey goes.' I had known they all had it out for me, but this was a bit unfair. I mean, I was trying to be a good person by finding my friend before she tried to murder the school! But was everyone being as kind as me? No.

"Joey, no one will come if you don't!" I pleaded again.

Joey's face suddenly looked interested and he snickered. "What's in it for me?"

Oh that's just great. Now he wanted something too!

"Umm…20 dollars?" I asked.

Joey shook his head.

"Umm…30…no 40 dollars?" I tried again, trying very hard not to tear off his head.

Joey looked like he was considering the offer but then shook his head again.

"What then? What could you possibly want?" I tried not to scream, but my voice still made a few ears bleed around me.

"You pay for all of my food; for a month."

I stared at Joey, dumbfounded. I mouthed the words 'eff you', but I don't think he noticed.

"Fine; follow me now." I muttered and set off with everyone chasing after me.

*-.-.-*

We had searched _everywhere!_ Arcana wasn't in the gardens, near the fountain, or anywhere where you think someone would go for a midnight stroll!

"Whisper…" Roxy began and I turned my attention towards her. "We haven't checked the park…"

The park? Crap, the park! I can't believe I forgot about the park! And to think this whole time I had been whining about Arcana not being anywhere and how I should have psychic powers!

Before anyone could stop me I sprinted to the park and got there in no time. I could see Arcana talking to a guy. I quickly hid myself in a bush.

"Who is he?"

I jumped at the voice behind me and Bakura snickered.

"I don't know, so please keep your mouth shut." I whispered to him, annoyed.

I could barely make out what was happening.

Arcana began to talk. "It's time for a test, Robert." Robert? Who was Arcana talking to?

"Sure." 'Robert' replied and I gasped.

"Do you still love Kristen?" Arcana asked.

Robert Pattinson stared at Arcana in confusion. "Of course I do."

"Lies! And now you shall pay the consequence for being untruthful!" Arcana started laughing and raised the Millennium Scale. "Enjoy your visit to…_the Shadow Realm!_"

"What the-?" Robert cried out as he fell into a dark hole of swirling darkness.

I stared at the scene in front of me with terror. I was about to leave my hiding place to tackle Arcana when Yami beat me to it. Yami had her pinned to the ground and was glaring into her eyes like a mad-man.

I left the confines of the bush and made my way over to the two.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Get off of me!" Arcana yelled at Yami.

I looked at Arcana, perplexed. "Wait, so you're…er…fine?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be!" Arcana asked, although it sounded more like she was implying that nothing was ever wrong in the first place.

With that Yami got off of Arcana. Bakura walked over to us and smirked.

"You know Arcana, that was pretty-."

"Shut up Bakura." I complained as I shoved him away.

Arcana stood up as everyone came running up to us.

"Arcana you just-!" Joey tried to yell but Roxy kicked him in the shin, shutting his mouth.

I eyed Arcana warily, but I couldn't tell _anything._ "Arcana, would it be okay if I spent the night in your dorm?"

"Why?" Roxy yelled in complaint, but I nudged her with my elbow and I think she understood.

"Sure." Arcana replied, not really caring.

We made our way back to the dorms, not talking about much except how unfair it was that 'Whisper was bunking in another dorm and they couldn't'. Eventually it just came to Roxy shutting them up.

"_Life is unfair! Deal with it!"_

Finally, quiet.


	5. An Electrifying Twist

**WHISPER**

"….Honestly, you had me scared there for a moment" I told Arcana, looking through my bag. Why the heck didn't I bring any clothes? I mean of all the dumb things I could do, _that's_ what I do; in all actuality, _seriously_? I should've seen that coming- oh wait, of course I didn't because _I CAN'T SEE THE FUTURE._

"I really don't know why you thought that I would _kill _anyone" Arcana replied innocently. I stared at her weirdly and decided not to bother with the matter anymore.

"Can I borrow some clothes? I forgot to bring my own…" I asked; feeling annoyed.

"Um, okay…clothes are in my closet." She instructed and I nodded, heading towards the closet. Of course, I stopped immediately when I heard a muffled noise coming from behind the said closet's door.

"You didn't hide a dead body in there, did you?" I asked suspiciously, turning to Arcana.

"...Now what on earth would give you that idea?" she asked, genuinely confused…then again, she's pretty good at deception… I rolled my eyes and opened the closet- and I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"…and then Arcana and I were both screaming…

**ROXY**

Ah, sweet sleep…I haven't had a good slumber like this in, like, forever.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Something…more like someone screamed from outside of the room. I mean honestly, why the heck did I think something would scream; that's just silly.

"AGH!" I screamed with a yelp, falling off of my bed with a thud. "Oh, my sensitive little bottom…" I said with an upset sigh as I rubbed my butt. I felt something soft under me and..."WOLFIE!" I cried with a scream as I pulled the plush wolf from under me. "Are you okay? I'm _so _sorry baby." I said with a cuddle.

I heard a thump from outside my room and the soft complaint of an 'ouch'. Woops, better get there. I was about to walk out when I spied myself in the mirror. I smacked my hair into a nice ponytail and slipped on my fuzzy boots…because I like boots, they're soft. I was adequately dressed, having some pajama checkered pants and a black spaghetti strap as a top. Now I could hear Whisper cursing, woops, I forgot about them again. I ran into their room…where there was a... strange... scene going on.

Whisper looked about ready to hyperventilate (or maybe she already was) and was wrapped in a blanket, while Arcana didn't seem to know what to make of the situation. I turned my head and saw Yami with his hands up, the basic position of someone about to be arrested, or at least something similar to that. Whisper glared, and with the blanket still wrapped around her, she pinned Yami to the wall by the throat- wait, HEY nobody abuses Yami like that!

I opened my mouth when the _she-demon_- I mean Whisper spoke. "Why are you here?"

"Please, Tea's been following me everywhere! Please let me stay!" he pleaded, struggling to breathe.

"Why should we let you stay?" Whisper asked, demanding an answer.

"Hey, I want a part in this conversation too!" Arcana pouted; who knew she was the pouty type…

"Sure." Whisper simply said. Arcana had this glazed look in her eye and then she looked at us.

"Actually, I gotta go to the bathroom, so it's all up to you." She replied monotonously and shouldered past me to the bathroom that was to my right. Whisper looked at me in question and I only shrugged.

Whisper continued to glare at Yami and I sighed, about to leave when I heard Arcana through the bathroom door.

"Such gullible humans!" _Odd..._I thought. "By the time I finish questioning Yami, there won't be any Yami left!" She said with a scary laugh. I turned around and pretended I didn't hear any of what had just happened; after all, this was odd behavior, even for Arcana! Trust me; that was saying something…

**YAMI**

"Yami, you're lying." Whisper told me dryly and I wondered, 'what is wrong with this woman?' Tea had been following me around the dorms last night…and I was frightened I might wake up and find her in bed next to me…weird, but with Tea, you never know.

"_That _was _scary." _Yugi added.

"Seriously Whisper, I'm not! What makes you think I am?" I asked in disbelief; was she dense or what?

"You were trying to take a 'peek' at us." She said, matter-of-factly.

Frustrated, I was about to let her have a piece of my mind when I heard the bathroom door open. I turned my gaze where Arcana was pushing pass Roxy rather rudely. Roxy merely let herself be and moved but she had a worried expression on her face. Then again, she always carries that expression, its Roxy after all.

"Arcana, are you okay?" Whisper asked, worried.

"I'm fine…" Arcana stated with a smirk. "But I have the perfect way to question Yami!" she said with a mad laugh and pulled out the Millennium Scale. "It's time for a trip to the Shadow Realm!"

"Wait, Arcana, don't!" We shouted in unison as the space around us turned murky and distorted.

I looked down as I found myself tied securely in a chair with a rope. Whisper was next to me, moving around and Roxy was close to teetering over with the amount of struggling she was doing.

"The rules are simple," Arcana began with a demonic smile. "If you answer truthfully, you'll get closer to escaping….but if you lie, well let's say you'll get quite a... _shock_…" She finished with a smirk.

I heard a weird noise, something between a gasp and a squeak and we all turned to Roxy…who looked deathly pale.

"What, scared of my electrifying game?" Arcana teased.

Roxy looked rather…sick and Whisper sighed "For one thing, I'm annoyed by all your stupid puns and second she has a tremendous phobia of electrocution…and pain."

"Even better!" Arcana said with a laugh.

"You're not Arcana!" I shouted.

"You think?" Whisper snapped at me.

Arcana, acting as if she hadn't heard Whisper- much to Whisper's own dismay- continued. "You catch on quick Pharaoh, but enough talk; let's begin!"


End file.
